Aruto Sarutobi
Aruto Sarutobi (猿飛 アルト, Sarutobi Aruto) was a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan, the son of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, as well as the father of Anzu Sarutobi. Background Aruto was born to Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi. He grew up with Asuma, his younger brother, very closely and he always looked out for him. He graduated from the academy at age 9, and achieved chūnin rank at age 12. He married Kotori Hoshina and later had a child with her, who was born prematurely, and he lost Kotori to it. Aruto took it upon himself to raise his daughter with the care that premature babies need. He was able to stay with her until she was nearly two months old, but he was called to battle the Nine-Tails when it attacked the village, and he lost his life during the assault. Before he departed to the battle, he entrusted Anzu to Saya, his only female student. Personality Aruto was like a big brother to mostly everyone who he met, and due to the pressure of being a Hokage's child, he had developed a rebellious personality that often got him into trouble with his parents. Aruto also had a verbal tic: when excited or frustrated, he would end his sentences with "Yukō!" (行こう!; English TV "Let's go!") something that his daughter, grandson and granddaughter inherited. Aruto deeply cared for his family and student, and he trusted them with his life. The trust that he has with his students is shown when it was revealed that Aruto entrusted his daughter to Saya, his only female student. Naturally, Aruto was devastated when Kotori died after their daughter's childbirth, however he realized that going into depression wouldn't help the situation at all, so he took it upon himself to raise his daughter, who became motherless mere moments after her birth. Already showing protectiveness over his only child, Aruto cut off all connections to Kotori's clan from Anzu, fully knowing that there are no more relatives left and that the hiding Yume clan may come after Anzu if they found out she was alive, which showed that he indeed already committed himself into looking after the safety of his child: the last memento Kotori left him with. Appearance Aruto had straight and spiky dark brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes with a single line running vertically under outer corners of each eye, inheriting it from his father Hiruzen. His hair resembled that of his father's in his youth. He most commonly wore the standard Jōnin uniform inclusive of the Konohagakure flak jacket, dark blue long pants, dark blue shirt and dark blue shinobi sandals. He also wore his forehead protector on his forehead. Abilities As a member of the Sarutobi clan, he inherited high willpower, and exceptional strength. He can also uses hiden ninjutsu involving the Fire Release nature transformation. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Aruto's battle style revolved mainly around taijutsu, combined with the special trench knives to create a melee-type fighting style. These knives are made of a special metal that is capable of easily being infused with chakra. Nature Transformation Aruto had the ability to use both Fire Release as well as Wind Release nature manipulations. He would mainly use his wind-nature manipulation abilities in combination with his trench knives to increase their lethality. His proficiency with Fire Release techniques was demonstrated mainly through his use of the Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning technique to breathe out a cloud of superheated ash capable of causing third-degree burns. Because it was ash and not flame, the attack remained in the air around the target, and therefore remained potent for a longer period of time. The ash was in fact gunpowder, which could be ignited for a devastating explosion causing intense damage. Part II Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Aruto was reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces. He was later mobilised alongside his borther Asuma, Hizashi Hyūga and Dan Katō. Relocating to the Land of Lightning's coast, Aruto emerged from the sea amongst the White Zetsu Army and a few other reincarnated shinobi, before engaging the opposing First Division. Aruto is later reunited with his daughter, who he praised to have grown up to be a very strong kunoichi, before he was forced to engage her in combat. He noted that she has inherited the Swift Release kekkei genkai from Kotori, but her skill in bukijutsu is undoubtedly inherited from him. He complimented his daughter for her growth, before being completely bound and sealed by the Sealing Team. Later, with the release of the Impure World Reincarnation technique, a light of sorts encased Aruto's sealed body as the technique was dispelled and his soul returned to the afterlife. He and Kotori would later become late grandparents to Anzu and Kazuki's children, Masaki and Hoshi. Video Games Aruto Sarutobi is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *The name "Aruto" did not come from "Naruto". It is taken from a character of a different anime, and Aruto's name is a romanized version of the word "Alto", which is a musical term. *''Sarutobi'' means 'monkey jump': "Saru" (猿) is the character for 'monkey', and "Tobi" (飛) is the character for "jump". *Aruto and Kotori's styled name "Arukoto" (アルこと, Arukoto) translates to "Small things." *Aruto's voice actors are the same as Loke from the Fairy Tail anime. *His daughter and both his grandchildren inherited his verbal tic. *Compared to Kotori's, Aruto's genes seem to be recessive, as his daughter barely inherited anything from him. Anzu's appearance is nearly an exact replica of Kotori, and her personality is largely like hers as well. The only things that she inherited from him seems to be her skill in bukijutsu, her straight hair, verbal tic, and a rebellious and a big sister part in her personality. Aruto has noticed signs of this when Anzu was an infant, and he seemed to be relieved that their daughter resembles her mother the most. *According to the databook(s): **Aruto's hobbies were walking around the village and cloud-watching. **Aruto wished to fight Hiruzen Sarutobi and Sasuke Sarutobi. **Aruto favourite food was Kotori's homemade cooking, preferably her homemade dango, and his least favourite was anything with carrots in it. **Aruto has completed 608 official missions in total: 134 D-rank, 108 C-rank, 147 B-rank, 195 A-rank, 24 S-rank. **Aruto's favourite phrase was "Never let yourself lose to power" (自分が権力を失う離さない, Jibun ga kenryoku o ushinau hanasanai). Quotes *(To Kotori during the childbirth) "Don't worry, you'll be alright!" *(To Anzu when he first held her) "Anzu...You look just like her...Kotori..." *(To himself after Kotori's death) "I've got to be strong...Kotori wouldn't want me to be like this..." *(To himself) "You live on in our baby girl...Kotori. I'm so happy...!" *(To Anzu after he was reincarnated) "You have grown up to be a very strong kunoichi, Anzu...I'm so proud of you." Reference Aruto Sarutobi is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Naruto and ''Naruto Shippuden ''belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Category:FINAL Category:Male Category:Sarutobi Category:Deceased Category:Konohagakure Category:Original Character Category:Jōnin